Harry Potter: The Rise of the Minister of Magic
by sonnet18s
Summary: Harry James Potter was a visionary with grand plans for the future of the wizarding world. How would he go about making this vision reality? By becoming the Minister of Magic, the only legitimate position of power in the Magical United Kingdoms. Harry will use every shred of authority being the Boy-Who-Lived and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to attain his goal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

**Don't you guy's love that fic where Harry is sorted into Slytherin, and you hear 'not all Slytherins are dark and evil' 50 times, right before Harry becomes both, dark and evil?**

**Thing with cliches is that the one that started them was probably well written... Right before everyone started hogging his idea's like it was going out of style.**

**Most of the idea's behind this story is my own, but some aren't. See the following for acknowledgement.**

* * *

_**Acknowledgement:**_

**The Following will all be in a format. Title-Author-Summary provided-Idea's taken**

**Core threads- Theaceoffice- A young boy in a dark cupboard is in great pain. An unusual power will allow him to heal himself, help others, and grow strong in a world of magic. Eventual God-like Harry, Unsure of eventual pairings. Alternate Universe, possible universe/dimension traveling in the future. Updated on weekends.- I will be borrowing his idea on Mage Sight and possible uses.**

**The Merging- Shaydrall- Post GoF. The Dementor attack on Harry leaves him kissed with his wand broken in an alleyway. In a body that once housed two souls, only one remains, and it's not exactly what began either. With no understanding of what has happened to him, what else can he do but keep moving forwards, forced by a fate he never wanted, fighting for a life he never got to live. And fight he will.- I will use his version of Harry and Tom's soul crossing. **

**Forging the Sword- Myst Shadow- ::Year 2 Divergence:: What does it take, to reshape a child? And if reshaped, what then is formed? Down in the Chamber, a choice is made. (Harry's Gryffindor traits were always so much scarier than other peoples'.)- Okay, this won't really play an actual role until second year. What I know I'll keep is Ginny's death. The rest is uncertain.**

**Cyrus Black and the Legend of Tyranicus- Vandy222- Part 1 complete! What if Lucius and Bellatrix went with Voldemort on that Halloween night? How would things have changed if Harry was taken from his crib after defeating the Dark Lord? Arranged Marriages, No Horcruxes, Powerful/Slytherin Harry! Part 2 up!- I know I'll keep Lucius's and Bellatrix's characterization. I am also keeping some of Cyrus's powers as a basis. **

**Journey Through the Dark- Earl Lonsdale- AU 4th year. Spurned by everyone, Harry accepts Bagman's help, taking the 1st step towards greatness. Elements: charms-prodigy, no-bashing, manipulative but good Dumbledore, dragons, unspeakables, HarrySusan, Ginny-friendship. Oh, the veil is a hellmouth.- I know I'm keeping the Harry/Bagsman alliance. The rest is uncertain. **

**Snake Charmer- Krahae- During the summer after the Tri-Wizard, Harry is faced with the reality he has more on his shoulders than just the title Boy-Who-Lived. An unlikely alliance promises him help in understanding his role, but the cost is not common coin. Post 4th, mild AU- Okay, I owe Krahae a huge one. Mainly due to his authors note (which I actually read), at the start of the story, which inspired me to write this. Other then that, I will be borrowing Mr. Greengrass's main characterization.**

**Harry Potter and the Lords of Magic- Taure- Massively AU. Assume nothing. Harry Potter is born into a very different world than the one in canon. A world where the Greats of history walk among mere men. A world where power is all that matters, and young Harry Potter is a commodity desired by many.- This will not show up for a long while, but the world Taure had shown in his story is the one Harry will be trying to build. **

**Out of the Night- Raining Ink- Between 5th and 6th years, Harry is ready to take his life into his own hands. He's making decisions that will change the course of the war and he's determined to learn the truth about Dark magic. Independent!Harry. Dark!Harry. No pairings.- I will be borrowing concepts of what sets apart dark magic from light from here.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ ****I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Harry Potter: The Rise of a Minister**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

Harry James Potter, age seven, liked to believe he was special, that something set him apart from others. This was reinforced by his horrid relatives, except they changed the wording a bit. Harry said special, they said freakish.

And so, Mr. and Ms. Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive decided to teach Harry how to be a good servant of the crown, unlike the rest of his lot. For you see, Harry Potter was a wizard, not that he knew it yet. The Dursley's had no choice but to accept it.

Harry arrived to them on November 1 as a fifteen month old, literally being left on the doorstep of there house, with nothing but a basket, a blanket, and a letter. The letter went on to explain to them that a war had been fought in the Freak's, or Wizards, world.

On one side was some lunatic, Voldemort or something, and his group of followers. On the other side were bunch of other lunatics, this one under the guise of some government, ("Those freaks have a government? No wonder this countries going to dogs!" Vernon had yelled while reading it.) and a vigilante group called The Order of the Phoenix.

Lily Evans, the sister of Mrs. Dursley (Petunia), and Harry's mother, was a member of this group, along with his no good father, James Potter. Voldemort didn't appreciate this too much and killed them both, resulting in Vernon and Petunia having to bring the boy up by hand, which also translated they had to make sure that he grew up into a normal citizen by using corporal punishment as an incentive.

TThey were both fair to the child, not that they had much choice. It was almost guaranteed that the freaks had ways to check up on their own, and Vernon did not want to try his luck doing something stupid like, say, locking him up in a cupboard.

No, the system they had in place was much better. Vernon, being the businessman that he was, calculated the cost of the Freak staying with them. The basic essentials like clothing (he couldn't very well go out in rags or hand me downs, it would reflect badly on the family.), food, water, etc. The child would then have to do a fair amount of chores in order to pay for these things. Any extra work around the house would result in some pocket money for him to spend.

Minor transgressions like staying out late, was punished with something minor like a slap, or spanking. It was also used a incentive to make sure he behaved himself properly. Vernon used it as a way to teach. If you slap a child for running out onto the street, the next time, it won't run out, or it will hesitate. Same idea here.

That said, Vernon did not want to try his luck doing something stupid, like whipping the kid for instance. Anything that will leave permanent bruises or scars was out. Instead, for more serious transgression, like accidental magic (there was that instance where he turned his teachers hair blue), they simply docked money and added more chores.

If the couldn't beat the freakishness out of him, as Petunia had explained that it would only make it more likely for Harry to lash out with magic, then they would simply have to make sure Harry did not want to use it. Incentives like money worked on their son, Dudely, so why not Harry?

Thus, life at the Dursley's settled into a routine, with the underlying message being 'Don't bother us, we won't bother you."

Vernon was more than happy to ignore Harry.

* * *

Harry on the other hand knew he was special. He could see it. Something was wrong (or is that right?) with his vision. He was able to see things that no one else could. The best way to describe it was that everyone else, or most other people, had dark grey threads running through there body, while he had dark red threads running through his.

Every time he did something special, like turning his teachers hair blue, his red threads moved. Harry took the fact that his thread was a different color as a sign that his powers were unique.

This led to Harry starting an experiment using something called the scientific model, which they had learnt in science class. According to the scientific method, everything that was done, can be redone by setting up an experiment.

Thus, Harry spent any free time he had in his room, setting up his 'experiment'.

The problem/question was: How do we cause something to change colors by using the power threads?

Due to lack of information, Harry did not bother with a hypothesis and his procedure was pretty much non existent. It looked something like this:

Step 1: Figure out how to gain a handle on his threads.

Step 2: Attempt different things to get his threads to produce the desired effects.

The Independent Variable (IV) for his experiment was the way he moved his threads.

The Dependent Variable (DV) for his experiment was the effect on the object, in this case the bed.

Once he found the right 'formula' for using his powers, he could start furthering his research by changing the variables. Among his further research questions were: Did mass and volume change the effects his power had on the object? Would manipulating his threads in a different manner hold any effect on the object? Would it matter if the object was living or non living?

After setting up his scientific model, Harry started his first step, figuring out how to gain a handle on his threads. He knew they could be moved, due to him doing it every time he triggered one of his special abilities.

He had initially thought it would be easy, or at least easier than the latter step of actually causing his desired change. He now knew that his former estimate was way of mark, and was dreading the latter. If the second step was harder than the first, then he was doomed.

He had started the experiment two weeks ago, and was having a little to no success. It was like his threads were being purposefully stubborn. There was quite a bit of resistance with his threads, as if they were unable to comprehend what he wanted them to do.

Harry kicked his bed angrily, he wanted the threads to move, was that so hard to comprehend?

Harry sighed, throwing out his sheet on method one. Focusing on his threads clearly wasn't working. He most definitely wasn't focusing on his thread the first time he did this after all.

Indeed the first time he had done this, he was more focused on what he wanted done. With that, Harry took out a pen and a loose leaf and started writing.

_Thread Investigation_

_by Harry J. Potter_

_Method 1: focus on the threads themselves- tested_

_Results: Failed_

_Added Notes: The threads seemed to be confused as to what I wanted. _

_Method 2: focus on the object itself and what u want to happen- untested_

_Possible method of operation: Visualize the object as it is, and the process of it becoming what is needed. In this case, color change brown-blue._

_Results: ?_

_Added Notes: Blank_

Setting down his pen, Harry made a mental note to do additional chores in order to save up for a notebook, which costed 2.98 pounds. He would have to to also save up for a journal. A cheap one would be about, say, five pounds. Not bad, all things considered. It would be about two days of making breakfast in addition to his normal our days.

Standing up, Harry pointed his hand at the bed, except this time, he focused on the bed, staring at it intently. Slowly, he visualized another bed overlapping the current one, except this bed was blue in color.

To his excitement he felt his threads moving, exiting his outstretched hand and interacting with bed, converting to Harry's image of what the bed should look like.

Rushing back to his loose leaf, Harry edited what was written on it.

_Thread Investigation_

_by Harry J. Potter_

_Method 1: focus on the threads themselves- tested_

_Results: Failed_

_Added Notes: The threads seemed to be confused as to what I wanted._

_Method 2: focus on the object itself and what u want to happen- tested_

_Possible method of operation: Visualize the object as it is, and the process of it becoming what is needed. In this case, color change brown-blue._

_Results: Successful_

_Added Notes: Formula (Incomplete, too slow)- Intent + Visualization + Threads_

Harry decided that that was enough for one day. He would continue his investigations after he had saved enough money for an investigation notebook. With that in mind, Harry headed downstairs to tell his aunt that he would be doing breakfast for six days this week, as opposed to the normal four.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

**Okay guys, after debating with myself of whether or not to include a time skip, I decided not to. I wanted to make a believable god like Harry story. I did not feel that it would be a good idea to skip to Harry being 11, and show him trouncing everyone with no explanation. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**The Rise of the Minister**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry sat down his new journal and notebook in front of him. The notebook was a standard marble notebook, while the journal was a simple one, with a black leather cover. There was also his new library card, which he had gotten for .60 pounds.

His notebook was opened to the first page, but Harry hadn't written anything beyond the words

_Thread Investigation 2: Speeding up the Formula (Intent + Visualization + Threads)_

He now had his formula, but he needed ways to decrease the speed at which he could control his threads. Thread Investigation 1, method 1, proved that attempting to force his threads to work was not the answer, and he had found that shoving more threads into the process did not seem to have any visual effects on the color, but the time it took to get the threads to move slowed down the spell.

Using less threads made sure that the changes didn't occur, meaning that Harry had to find another way to speed up the process.

He did not think that adding random steps to his formula would help him much, call it a gut instinct if you will. That said, Harry was more logical than to act on a gut instinct, but there were, quite literally, millions of possible steps that can be added.

It was not feasible to try them all out.

Instead, would it not be more effective to improve the three steps he already had? With that in mind, Harry started writing.

_Method 1: Improve the formula by practicing performing the 3 separate parts. _

Harry leaned back to think. So, the first part was intent. How did one go about improving intent. Harry picked up the Thesaurus that he got from Dudley, in exchange for a chocolate bar (Dudley prioritized chocolate way above food), and opened it to intent. One of the synonyms was concentrated.

Harry would have to work on his concentration. His eyes slid to his library card. He would look up ways to improve his focus through books. The only other resource he had was Dudley's computer, and that was not really something he had. He would have to bargain with Dudley to gain limited access to it.

Harry nodded to himself, before jotting it down.

_Intent: Look up exercises that help you focus. Use computer (Bargain with Dudley) or visit library after school. _

Harry lent back again, swallowing back a yawn. The second part of his formula was visualization. Try as he might, Harry was not able to figure out how to go about increasing his ability to visualize. Biting back a sigh, he marked that down.

_Visualization: Look up exercises to help visualize.__ Use computer (Bargain with Dudley) or visit library after school._

The last part of his formula was a given. The threads reacted in the right manner, so long as he had the first two components down. Harry marked it down.

_Threads: Given_

Harry frowned unhappily as he read over his notes. All he had really determined was that he needed to to visit the library or gain access to a computer for more information. Harry moved downstairs to talk to his uncle about it.

"Uncle Vernon." Harry greeted, heading into the kitchen.

Vernon looked up surprised, before narrowing his eyes. "What do you want, boy?"

After all, one of the base rules of the house was 'don't bother us, we won't bother you.' The only time it was breached was when Harry wanted something and needed permission for it.

Harry, realizing that Vernon was not in the mood for pleasantries, replied "I wish to go to the library tomorrow."

Vernon thought it over. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so Harry had no school. The boy was done with his chores for the week, so that was out of the way. Seeing no reason not to let him, Vernon nodded his assent. "What time will you be departing, and coming back?"

"I'll leave directly after breakfast and return in 5 o'clock."

Breakfast started at 11 o'clock, and ended at 12. This left Harry approximately five hours. A caring guardian would have questioned why Harry would be out so long. As it stood, Vernon couldn't care less. Shrugging, he returned to his paper.

Harry took the dismissal as it was and headed back upstairs.

* * *

_April 18, 1994_

_Dear Journal,_

_Well I got next to nothing done today. My day started normally. I finished off my chores for the week this morning by making breakfast, bacon with a side of eggs, for the family._

_Afterwards__ we had class, which was boring. Math was review work, we're going over multiplying long numbers before we can move onto division. For English, we're reading the book "Walk Two Moons." It was a read aloud, meaning the teacher read the book, while half the class read on ahead and the other half zoned out. I'm a solid twenty pages ahead of the teacher. _

_Social Studies is interesting, we are learning about the Second World War. It was a blow to our national pride, due to the fact that we were losing the war pretty badly, right up until the United States rescued us. The French must hate talking about the war. They actually got conquered!_

_ This basically means that we gloss over the details of the early war, until we get to the second half of the war, where we won. It also focuses a lot on the post war situation, and the holocaust, which we will start covering next month. _

_Gym is gym. We fool around, end of story. _

_For my required arts class, I'm taking acting. It is the only one of the arts that I can see myself using. According to Uncle Vernon, acting is necessary for any business man or politician. _

_Science is actually pretty interesting. We are reviewing for this class too. We have so far covered the scientific method, how to set up a dichotomy, and we did a couple of labs. Our next lab is how many drops of water can we fit on a penny before it spills? I am not sure about its practical use, but whatever. _

_As to my thread investigation side project, it was a disappointment. The only thing I have really decided is that I need more information and need to use a computer and go to the library. _

_Wow, that previous sentence was grammatically incorrect, apparently, I can't use and three times in a sentence..._

_I already have permission from Uncle Vernon to go after breakfast. _

_That seems to be all I have to say. Until next time. _

_Harry J. Potter_

Setting down the journal, Harry checked the clock. 10:54.

A yawn escaped his lips. Dragging himself to his feet, Harry used the bathroom before heading to bed.

* * *

Harry scrolled down the page, eyes fixed to the screen. It turned out that the library had its own computers, which were free due to the fact that it was Saturday and who would want to be in a library at Saturday?

Google proved its worth, as Harry typed in 'how to improve focus.' The first link shown led to , which proved its uselessness. Things like 'write it down' was not what he was looking for. His focus was entirely mental.

Pressing back space twice, Harry exited the link.

The second link was titled 'How to focus: 4 proven tricks to improve concentration.' Once again, Harry labeled it as useless. The types were centered around drinking less cafine and more water. While, after reading the description, Harry made sure to keep it in mind, wiggling your toes did not seem to be promising. A second look at the link showed it was . Not the most reliable website.

Thus, Harry started going through websites in the order presented on google.

He copied and pasted parts from different websites onto a microsoft word, which looked something like this:

_1) If you rely on triple lattes to pay attention, you'll likely find it harder to focus when you're not buzzed. "Your brain will begin to operate as though it requires caffeine to be alert," explains Coates. A more effective stimulant: exercise. Physical activity has been shown to sharpen focus, in people with ADHD and without, possibly because it can help trigger the release of chemicals in the brain that are thought to affect learning and memory. One report from the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign suggests that aerobic exercise in particular may improve immediate and long-term functioning in regions of the brain relating to attention. _

_2) A 2012 study in The Journal of Nutrition found that mild dehydration (so subtle that you don't really feel it) can lead to inattention. When women were less than 2 percent dehydrated (in this case, from not drinking enough water after exercise), their ability to concentrate on a series of cognitive tests was impaired. "When the brain detects even the smallest changes in physiology, it may begin operating at a suboptimal level to get your attention," explains study coauthor Harris Lieberman, PhD, a research psychologist at the U.S. Army Research Institute of Environmental Medicine. "Thirst is not the best measure of hydration, so a decrease in your ability to focus is an early warning signal that it's time to drink up."_

_3) Mediating is not only a great way to relax, but if you meditate for just 10 to 20 minutes every day, you will slowly improve your focus. When you meditate, you'll be focusing on clearing your head and concentrating on your body and breath. You can easily transfer these skills to clearing your head and focusing on the work ahead of you. You can meditate when you first wake up or to wind down before bed, or even during both times._

_Find a relatively quiet environment so you're not distracted by noise.__Just find a comfortable seat and place your hands on your knees or lap.__Work on relaxing your body, one part at a time, until all of the parts of your body are relaxed._

He decided he would paraphrase all of that later and fit it into his normal schedule later. As of know, he had to work on finding sources on visualization.

He opened and closed Google Chrome, which took him to the home page, google. The first source was titled 'How to improve your visualization: 5 steps (with pictures)'.

Opening it, Harry read it over. The first two steps were made him go 'no duh.'

It read "Sit in a quiet room" and "Make yourself comfortable."

The other three steps were useful though, so Harry let it go.

The exercise was basically looking around the room, closing your eyes, and imagining the room as it was. This also had the side effect of improving your memory.

Pressing ctrl and p, the print screen showed up. Harry pressed print, and repeated the action with his Microsoft word. Placing his printouts in his bag, Harry started his homework, noting he had three hours to finish.

If he managed to finish today, he would be able to focus tomorrow completely on his thread development skill.

* * *

As it stood it took Harry half an hour to finish his homework for the weekends. Homework in third grade didn't take longer than that. This meant that he could either browse the library looking for something to read, or he could head home and get a head start on his schedule.

As it stood, Harry was still an eight year old at heart, and as such, had no appreciation for knowledge for knowledge's sake. He wanted knowledge due to the power he could be given by it.

He had what he wanted, and would benefit him the most, and as such, he headed home.

After a 10 minute walk, he entered the house, to be greeted by Aunt Petunia saying, "Back so soon boy?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, before adding, "I finished my homework early."

Petunia nodded, before allowing Harry to pass, having no desire to converse with him.

Harry went up the stairs and into his room without further delay, having no reason hang around. He opened his bag and removed his research, on how to improve his focus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey guys. I received a PM saying that the story was progressing slowly. That was intentional. I did not want a short 'Harry discovers magic, becomes god like, goe to Hogwarts, inherits the world, kicks' cliche that seems to be so popular. **

**There will be a slow build up. On another note, I realized that the chapters were short. Most good stories have 10,000 words per chapter, as compared to my my 2,000. I realized that, but I like to have frequent updates as opposed to a long awaited one.**

**Lets see if I can change that to get time.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**The Rise of the Minister of Magic**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Last time:_

_As it stood it took Harry half an hour to finish his homework for the weekends. Homework in third grade didn't take longer than that. This meant that he could either browse the library looking for something to read, or he could head home and get a head start on his schedule._

_As it stood, Harry was still an eight year old at heart, and as such, had no appreciation for knowledge for knowledge's sake. He wanted knowledge due to the power he could be given by it._

_He had what he wanted, and would benefit him the most, and as such, he headed home._

_After a 10 minute walk, he entered the house, to be greeted by Aunt Petunia saying, "Back so soon boy?"_

_"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, before adding, "I finished my homework early."_

_Petunia nodded, before allowing Harry to pass, having no desire to converse with him._

_Harry went up the stairs and into his room without further delay, having no reason hang around. He opened his bag and removed his research, on how to improve his focus._

* * *

Harry also took out his notebook, and opened it to the second page. He also grabbed his stapler, which was conveniently on his desk, and stapled his research to his second page. After that was done, he began writing a heading on the third page, along with the date.

_Paraphrased__ research on Intent and Focus (see page two for original notes.)_

_April 19, 1994_

With that done, Harry started reading his original notes:

_1) If you rely on triple lattes to pay attention, you'll likely find it harder to focus when you're not buzzed. "Your brain will begin to operate as though it requires caffeine to be alert," explains Coates. A more effective stimulant: exercise. Physical activity has been shown to sharpen focus, in people with ADHD and without, possibly because it can help trigger the release of chemicals in the brain that are thought to affect learning and memory. One report from the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign suggests that aerobic exercise in particular may improve immediate and long-term functioning in regions of the brain relating to attention._

So basically, note one said that drinking stuff with caffeine made you reliant on it to the point that you couldn't focus without it? Harry made a mental note to avoid caffeine for the foreseeable future. On the other hand, exercise made it easier to focus. With that done, Harry started writing in his notebook.

_Number 1: Do not drink things with high amounts of caffeine._

_Number 2: Exercise._

Both rules would be fairly easy to do. Number two would be more difficult to do than number one though. That would actually have to be worked into his schedule at a later date, meaning tomorrow.

Harry ran through exercises he could do at home and for what purposes. Push up's for upper body strength, trunk lifts for flexibility, curl ups for the abdominal, and jogging in place for lower body. Of the four exercises the one that would be the most difficult to get done would be jogging in place, mainly due to the noise it would make. He would have to rethink that.

Shrugging, he decided to worry about that later. He decided to write down what he did have. He underlined number two and wrote directly under it:

_In refrence to number two:_

_Push ups- Upper body strength._

_Trunk lifts- Flexibility_

_Curl ups- Abdominal's_

_?Jogging in place?- Lower body_

Satisfied with his reasoning, he moved onto his second note.

_2) A 2012 study in The Journal of Nutrition found that mild dehydration (so subtle that you don't really feel it) can lead to inattention. When women were less than 2 percent dehydrated (in this case, from not drinking enough water after exercise), their ability to concentrate on a series of cognitive tests was impaired. "When the brain detects even the smallest changes in physiology, it may begin operating at a suboptimal level to get your attention," explains study coauthor Harris Lieberman, PhD, a research psychologist at the U.S. Army Research Institute of Environmental Medicine. "Thirst is not the best measure of hydration, so a decrease in your ability to focus is an early warning signal that it's time to drink up."_

Okay, that was interesting and long winded way to say dehydration equated to less concentration. Shrugging, Harry decided to mark it down.

_Number 3: Drink a lot of water. _

Consequently this worked out nicely with the other two rules as well. If he couldn't drink, say coke, due to number one, he would have to drink water anyway. Plus, exercising would undoubtedly make him thirstier, so more water it is.

Moving on, Harry started reading his last note.

_3) Mediating is not only a great way to relax, but if you meditate for just 10 to 20 minutes every day, you will slowly improve your focus. When you meditate, you'll be focusing on clearing your head and concentrating on your body and breath. You can easily transfer these skills to clearing your head and focusing on the work ahead of you. You can meditate when you first wake up or to wind down before bed, or even during both times._

_Find a relatively quiet environment so you're not distracted by noise. __Just find a comfortable seat and place your hands on your knees or lap.__Work on relaxing your body, one part at a time, until all of the parts of your body are relaxed._

Harry paused and just stared at the last note before face palming. Why didn't he think of that before? Meditation was one of the most common forms of focus training. It was also the most well known thanks to the movies.

Sighing, Harry decided to stop berating himself, and instead write down his fourth and final rule.

_Number 4: Meditate after getting up and before going to sleep._

Looking at his list, Harry smiled. These were four rather simple rules that would help him increase his focus.

Harry glanced at the clock absentmindedly. It was five o'clock, meaning he still had three to five hours to kill before bed.

With nothing else to do, Harry took out his research on how to improve visualization and turned to the fourth page of his notebook.

He stapled it to the page before scowling.

How did one go about paraphrasing the notes:

_Step 1: Sit in a quiet room and dim the lights._

_Step 2: Make yourself comfortable._

_Step 3: Look around the room._

_Step 4: Close your eyes and try to visualize the room._

_Step 5: Open your eyes and see if you were correct. _

The things is, you can't make it any easier. Thus, Harry decided to leave it untouched. The entire thing took five minutes at most, leaving Harry back at square one. Sighing, Harry decided to get started on his schedule.

He wrote down his heading. After some deliberation, he decided to have a separate schedules for the week days and week ends:

_Schedule for Week Days_

_Get up- 6:40_

_Personal hygiene- 6:40- 6:45_

_Meditate- 6:45-7:00_

_Breakfast- 7:00- 7:30_

_Head to school at 7:30_

_School- 8:15- 2:30 _

_Head back home by 3:00 (Give or take a few minutes)_

_Personal hygiene, including shower + Lunch- 3:00- 5:00_

_Homework- 5:00- 5:30_

_Exercise (4 exercises, each 15 minutes)- 5:30- 6:30 *Have a glass of water present._

_Play Visualization game- 6:30- 6:45_

_Thread research- 6:45- 9:00_

_Dinner- 9:00- 9:40_

_Personal Hygiene- 9:40-9:45_

_Sleep- 9:45- 6:40_

Harry looked over his schedule, and couldn't see any flaws with it. Of course, if he was to try to use it, there may be problems with it, but then he would edit it. For now, it would do.

With that in mind, Harry started his next schedule.

_Schedule for Week Ends_

_Get up- 6:40_

_Personal hygiene- 6:40- 6:45_

_Meditate- 6:45-7:00_

_Exercise (4 exercises, each 15 minutes)- 7:00- 8:00_

_Thread research- 8:00- 11:00_

_Breakfast- 11:00- 12:00_

_Personal hygiene, including shower- 12:00- 1:00_

_Play Visualization game- 1:00- 2:00_

_Lunch- 2:00- 3:00_

_Thread research- 3:00- 9:00_

_Dinner- 9:00- 9:30_

_Personal Hygiene- 9:30-9:35_

_Sleep- 9:35- 6:40_

This would do. Today was a Saturday and it was five thirty, as a glance at the clock confirmed. He should be in the middle of his thread research right now.

Well, might as well get started.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

_**Authors Note:**_

**_Salutations, _**

**_I have nothing to really say that won't be repeated in the review corner, so lets move on. _**

**_Sonnet_**

* * *

**_Review corner:_**

**_Green Grizzly: _**So Harry was born in 1986? Why the change? Could have done without the scheduling which took up most of the page. 75% of this was barely noted and overlooked due to nothing of sustenance actually happening. "Harry makes a schedule and writes notes." That right there is it! Nothing else.

Okay, you want to make him powerful and portray that adequately, a great goal and one most authors of superpowered/godlike Harry fics ignore, so props. But you've got to give more than a single scene that doesn't have anything actually happening. Minor time skips may be the way to go (couple of weeks, maybe a month tops).

_**Reply:**_My reasons for the change in timeline is technology. I would have rather that the muggle world be more primitive, if you will, when Harry starts Hogwarts. Since the invention of the internet, discoveries are really starting to happen quickly.

I realized that the plot was too slow going, but here's why. In my original outline I wanted Harry to discover another 20 or so spells before going to Hogwarts. (Imperio, Confounds, Legimens, Episky, Basic Occulumency, 5 Inanimate to inanimate spells, the color changing charms, appiration, incendio, etc.)

Know, I chose the exercises done in the last three chapters for a reason. In OotP, Snape tells Harry to meditate and try to clear his mind before going to sleep. Harry is now doing that anyway for the sake of improving his focus.

In _**Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived**_by the Santi, he raised an interesting idea. Being an occulumens means you have an understanding of your mind, so it would result in you becoming a legimens.

I borrowed his idea, which would result in Harry having legimency. Any how, I had a plan, which I have know changed in order to speed up the timeline.

**_riffin121294_**

Interesting... This harry is not only studious and smart but also have curiosity and good understanding of new knowledge, i particularly like how he implements scientific method to solve his problem, sceptical, cynical, to what other says unless they can prove it is a good base of scientific mind like what harry shows in this chapter.

**_Reply_**: finally, someone understands. That was exactly what I was aiming for.

**_The detail:_**You should pay greater attention to the dates that you're using. Harry made notes on his journal stating the date as being April of 1994, when he should be in hogwarts unless you trowed the timeliness towards. And in his notes that he found on the net is mentioned a study conducted in 2012.

Your story have promise and I know how hard is to make a chapter for any story, but you have to be more careful about these details.

_**Reply:**_Ok, ok. Give me a break here. I am trying to make Harry as scientific and rational as possible here, so I'm using like a thousand websites (thats an exaggeration). I can't really go through each and every one of them, checking for dates, in order to make sure that every detail is perfect.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_The Rise of the Minister_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

* * *

_April 26, 1994_

Physically, Harry had made no real changes, which was not really a surprise, given that it was only a week since he had begun his schedule. Much to his displeasure, he was finding that sticking to his schedule was more difficult than he had originally anticipated.

It was mostly the physical exercising part of it that was giving him the most trouble. See, while resolve is great and all, it can only do so much. A lot of it was also based on your bodies ability to actually do what you want it to.

As a eight year old, Harry could not do push ups for fifteen minutes straight. Actually, his arms gave out on him after three push ups the first time.

Not to mention that even with the proper warm ups, you still wind up being sore when you wake up.

In addition, meditation was becoming increasingly difficult due to lack of resolve. Honestly, what wight year old can honestly sit still for twenty minutes and not think about anything?

The only thing that kept him from calling it quits was that his thread investigation seemed to be benefiting from the amount of meditation and exercise he was doing. That said, Harry was not trying to do anything ridiculous like taking control of peoples minds. That would come later. As it stood, Harry firmly believed that you needed to learn how to crawl before you could run.

As always his reasoning behind it came from science. When Galileo first discovered that the earth was not the center of the universe, they did not immediately start the theory of rhetoric motion did they? Both were related to astronomy, but the theory of rhetoric motion is significantly more advanced than the realization that the earth was not the center of the universe.

He also did not feel like trying to go from changing somethings color to trying to turn his bed into a pen. On a theoretical level, both changed the physical properties of something, but that was where the similarities ended.

It was like going from the Coriolis effect (astronomy) to Darwins theory of evolution (biology). They both fell under the category of science, but that was where the similarities ended.

That was before Harry considered the dangers. He was going into uncharted territory here. As far as he knew, he was the only one with this power. That was great. He loved his power, but what risks were attached?

He did not want to do something like changing his hair color, only to realize that his threads reacted negatively to hair. This was unlikely, but valid.

Thus Harry took baby steps.

* * *

_May 3, 1994_

Harry was pleased to say that he had mastered the color changing spell, as he had taken calling the things he could do with his threads. As to why he called it spells... well why not.

He had nothing else to call it, after all. As far as he knew, no one else had the same powers as he did. Everyone else he met had grey colored threads that didn't do anything. He was the only with with dark red ones. His power did not fit under a scientific category, so he couldn't name it that way. _  
_

Should there ever come a time where he had to call his threads something else, so be it.

As of know, Harry could change a multitude of objects (a pen, his bed, his clothes, his books, and his own hair), and could change the color to black, red, orange, pink, violet, blue, green, white, silver, bronze, and gold.

Harry found that the only thing that really affected the difficulty of his spell was the size of what he was changing, as opposed to the color he was changing it to, disproving his original hypothesis.

This of course lost Harry's attention quickly, and he decided to move onto other, more useful, projects.

Changing an objects color was a nice parlor trick, and may have a few uses, such as repainting the shed, but it was largely useless in day to day life.

Harry allowed a smile to cross his face. He could change somethings color, but could he change its weight?

* * *

_May 10, 1994_

As it turned out, the weight spell was stunningly simple, with the only real difference being in the intent part of the spell. It took him a day to be able to decrease the weight of his back pack and another to increase its weight.

This lead to yet another problem. Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if Harry took his light as a feather book bag to school. If someone lifted it and discovered that it was as light as a feather, that would look a bit strange, no?

By that same token, if the increased the bags weight to the point where it was as heavy as a mountain, it would seem a bit strange that Harry could lift it at all.

This meant that before Harry could take advantage of the practical benefits of his ability he would have to increase the speed of his spell casting and control over the spells themselves.

* * *

_May 24, 1994_

It took two weeks before Harry had mastered the spells to a satisfactory level, and it was the first spell that he would use that would make his life a lot simpler. It had gotten to the point that he cast the weight charm to make things lighter before carrying them, and using the weight charm to increase its weight once he was done carrying it. _  
_

Unlike what one might suspect, this use of magic did not make him lazier and physically weaker, due to his daily exercises. Much to Harry's delight, yesterday was the first time he had managed to actually complete the full hour of exercise.

Now that he had finally manged to simplify his life Harry started making a new list of things that he could try to learn jotting them down as he thought of them.

_Spell to tie his show laces._

_Spell to clean his clothes._

_Spell to attract items towards him._

Regardless to say, Harry started to list out ways to simplify his life, meaning using his threads to accomplish the most menial tasks.

* * *

_May 31, 1994_

Harry had managed to learn two new spells in the week that he had. The first was one to tie his shoelaces, so all he now had to do was shove his foot into his shoes, and cast a spell and presto.

The second one was one to clean. He had originally aimed to make one that cleaned his clothes, but through some miracle, his spell cleaned mostly anything. Harry was pleased to say that he would now no longer ever have to ever clean the dishes or do the laundry again.

This of course lead to another problem, as most advancements do. How would he explain to aunt Petunia how he completed cleaning chores so quickly? The only solution that Harry could think of was an overkill. Modifying someones memory to get out of doing chores that took ten minutes without magic was not exactly reasonable.

That said, the challenge of modifying memories seemed to make the challenge worth it. Of course, if he was going to modify someones memory, he should learn about the mind first.

This translated to library as far as Harry was concerned.

* * *

_June 31, 1994_

It had taken a month, and a couple dozen brain dead or insane animals, but he had done it! He had created his most advanced spell yet, which he now called the confusion spell. It was rather difficult to explain due to how diverse its uses were. It can be used for its original purpose, distorting a persons perception of time. In this case, if Petunia assigns chores for Harry at 10:30, and Harry finishes at 10:31 as opposed to 10:40, Petunia will not find anything strange about it, because she can't make the connection between the chores, the time it was assigned, the time it was supposed to take, and the time it did take.

Similarly, if Petunia see's Harry use magic, she won't make the connection between magic and Harry.

The spell tricked the brain into connecting events that were unrelated, and not seeing an obvious connections between two events.

This also meant that Harry was now had a larger margin of error. The margin of error was the amount o mistakes he could afford to make. Before he created this spell, getting caught using magic meant he would be carted off to a lab to be dissected. Now, as long as he did not get caught on film and got caught by a low number of observers, he could modify their mind to disregard his action as unimportant and normal.

It was also around this time that Harry found, what he had now dubbed, his mindscape through meditation. Apparently, his mind was a mess, something that Harry took offence to.

Not to mention that it was completely black with memories strewn about. Harry decided to modify it a bit, taking the decor from a game called Amnesia The Dark Descent.


End file.
